


How UA Became to Fear Midoriya's Family (More Than They Do Nezdu)

by NightOwl_26



Series: Nature Vs. Nurture [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genius Midoriya Izuku, John Watson has a medical quirk, Like he's a genius, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Multi, One huge crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Quirkless Sherlock Holmes, Rosie has a plant quirk, Teen Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, itruns in the family, like extremely out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl_26/pseuds/NightOwl_26
Summary: It's 'Family Day' at UA, albeit more of a parent teacher conference with the students present. Basically the classes have to do a project about their families before they come for the meeting, there's food and drinks.There will be another fic in this series about their pasts, and how things happened the way they did.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Iida Tenya/Todoroki Shouto, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kouda Kouji/Satou Rikidou, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Mycroft Holmes/Harry Potter, Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson/original character, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Shouji Mezou/Tokoyami Fumikage, others?
Series: Nature Vs. Nurture [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026378
Kudos: 27





	How UA Became to Fear Midoriya's Family (More Than They Do Nezdu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not an official chapter by the way. I will be updated soon though! I love you wonderful human beings, have a happy holiday!
> 
> -Vee

So quick thing because I needed to publish something or this was going to get deleted; this is going to be a part of a series of similar fics with the same plot but different families (all of which are where Midoriya has been adopted by a different family) The actual first chapter will be out this week, I hope. Also, sorry about how long it's taking for me to re-write the second chapter of A victim, a veteran, my fianće, and how long it's taking for me to update and post chapter eight of Midoriya Katsuki. I'm currently working on something else (for a new fic), that is going to be longer than all my other chapters in any of my fics so far! So, I'm sorry if I don't update for a bit! Get ready for that fic, and happy holidays everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to delete this chapter as soon as I have the first chapter of this done...


End file.
